


Day 6: Mementos

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2019 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cleaning, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: You find surprising things when cleaning your room.





	Day 6: Mementos

“Why did I agree to this, again?” Law muttered as Bepo herded him into his room.

“Because you thought you’d be exempt.” Bepo answered. Law elbowed him, but there was no real force behind it.

“I’m the captain, you can’t tell me what to do.” he argued, and Bepo grinned. With teeth.

“No, but I _can_ start picking up your things myself and putting them in the wrong spots.”

Law twitched. Damn, Bepo knew him too well. “Fine, fine.” he grumbled, moving to the sprawling pile of clothes between his bed and hamper. The shirts went in first, then he started checking pants pockets. Most of them had spare change, which he tossed on his bed to deal with later, but one pair that he hadn’t worn in easily a month had a lump of rock in the front pocket. Why the hell did he have a rock? He fished it out, and after a moment of staring at its blotchy surface the memory came to him. Luffy, bounding along the rocky lakeshore picking up rocks to skip over the surface of the water. Luffy gasping and sprinting back to him, damp stone in hand like it was a priceless treasure. _“It’s pretty.”_ he’d explained when Law asked why he was being given a rock. _“Just like you.”_

Law smiled, curling his fingers around the water-smoothed stone and glancing about his room. There was a bowl built into his desk, probably meant for paperclips and such. He set the gift in it gently and returned to emptying pants pockets. Getting all his clothes off the floor did make the room look neater, and remind him how badly he needed to do laundry, but there were still plenty of things to pick up. Books and papers found their place on the desk and shelves, stray coins and bills joined the ones already on his bed, and anything else he stacked up in the remaining space on his desk to go over later.

The “anything else” pile, when he finished with the books and papers, was larger than he’d anticipated. More varied, too. There were buttons and postcards, rocks and shiny bits of junk, a folded up menu from a restaurant some islands back. A restaurant, Law realized with a jolt, he’d eaten at with Luffy. He’d let Luffy convince him to dine and dash, like they were teenagers without a beri to their name instead of fully grown, fairly wealthy pirates. Setting the menu down, Law looked over the pile of things again. Black and white and gold stared back at him, and he rubbed the pale splotch on his wrist with the opposite thumb.

“Captain?” Bepo touched his shoulder, and Law realized he was smiling.

“How long until we reach our next port?” he asked, and Bepo made a thoughtful sound.

“A day and a half.”

“Good.” Law picked up a button, black with a simple yellow smile on it, and turned it over in his hand. “Remind me when we arrive, I need to find a gift for Luffy.”


End file.
